descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Carlos de Vil
Carlos Oscar De Vil ist eine Hauptfigur in Descendants - Die Nachkommen. Er ist der Sohn von Cruella De Vil. Er wurde zum ersten Mal in Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen vorgestellt und erschien als Mobber-Ziel von Jay und Mal. Da Carlos zu der Überzeugung gelangt ist, dass Hunde bösartige Tiere sind, hatte er irrationale Angst vor Eckzähnen. Alles änderte sich, als Carlos in Auradon ankam und einen echten Hund, Dude, traf. Sie wurden unzertrennlich. Hintergrundinformation Persönlichkeit Carlos ist einer der besseren BKs und sieht selten etwas Schlechtes. Nachdem er lange Zeit als Sklave behandelt wurde, ist er gehorsam und lehnt die Vorstellung ab, gegen die Autorität zu gehen. Er neigt dazu, dem zu folgen, was seine Mutter ihm sagt und was seine Freunde tun. Da er jünger und körperlich schwächer als der Rest seiner Klasse war, war Carlos oft Zielscheibe der Schläger. Obwohl er von der Mehrheit herabgesunken ist, hat Carlos gezeigt, dass er viel schlauer ist als sie. Er ist ein echtes Tech-Wunderkind, wie er fieberhaft an einem Projekt gearbeitet hat, das die Insel der Verlorenen mit der Außenwelt verbinden würde. Obwohl er die Liebe seiner Mutter zur Mode geerbt hat (vor allem, wenn sie in Schwarz-Weiß ist), hat er Cruellas Liebe zu Hunden nicht geerbt - im Gegenteil, Carlos hat Todesangst vor Hunden. Cruella hat Carlos dazu gebracht zu denken, dass Hunde Killer sind, sowie bösartige, tollwütige Lasttiere. Als Ergebnis hatte Carlos eine extreme Angst vor Eckzähnen und erlaubte ihnen praktisch, ihn auf einen Baum zu jagen. Carlos wurde klar, dass Hunde sanft und liebenswert sein können, wenn Ben ihn das Schulmaskottchen Dude vorstellte. Die beiden entwickelten dann eine unzerbrechliche Bindung. Carlos kümmert sich sehr um seine Freunde und sieht sie als seine älteren Geschwister. Evie war die erste Person, die er jemals als Freundin betrachtete. Die beiden kamen näher, als Carlos Evie aus der Falle, die Mal aufgebaut hatte, gerettet hatte. In Descendants 2 bemerkte Carlos, dass etwas Mal beunruhigte und forderte den Rest seiner Freunde auf, sich hinzusetzen und ein Gespräch zu führen, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie man ein "Mädchengespräch" anfing. Aussehen Carlos ist ein männlicher Teenager mit einem blassen Teint mit Sommersprossen auf der ganzen Haut. Nach dem schwarz-weißen Muster seiner Mutter hat Carlos weißes Haar mit schwarzen Wurzeln. Sein Stil besteht hauptsächlich aus den Farben Schwarz, Weiß und Rot. Wie die Mehrheit der Einwohner der Insel der Verlorenen, der Stoff seiner Kleidung ist, oder zumindest ähnelt Leder. Er trägt oft kurze Hosen, begleitet von dunkelroten Stiefeln. In Descendants - Die Nachkommen und Descendants: Verhexte Welt hatte Carlos ein schwarzes Shirt mit weißen Streifen. Draußen trug er eine Jacke mit langen roten Ärmeln, die rechte Seite ist weiß, die linke Seite ist schwarz, der Kragen ist aus Kunstpelz und auf der Rückseite hat er eine eigene Krone aus gekreuzten Knochen. Seine Shorts wiederholen das gleiche schwarz-weiße Muster wie seine Jacke. Für Accessoires hatte Carlos auf seiner rechten Hüfte ein Kunstfell, das einem schwarzen Schwanz mit weißer Spitze ähnelt. Er trug auch ein Paar rote fingerlose Handschuhe. Rollen Bücher Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen In dem Buch wird Carlos von seiner Mutter schlecht behandelt und schläft in ihrer Garderobe auf dem Boden, ohne ihre Pelze zu berühren. Er ist gezwungen, sich um ihre Pelze zu kümmern und sie zu säubern, und es zeigt sich auch, dass sie ihre Pelze mehr liebt als ihn und ihr Auto als "ihr Baby" bezeichnet. Er hat ein Baumhaus und eine Katze namens Beelzebub und rezitiert das Periodensystem für sich, wenn er nervös ist. Auf der Insel der Verlorenen ist Carlos unglaublich schlau und genießt es, Wissenschaft zu machen und Dinge zu erfinden, und bezeichnet sich selbst als einen Nerd. Er hat auch einen intellektuellen Rivalen namens Reza im Wissenschaftsunterricht und Jace und Harry, die Söhne von Jasper und Horace, als seine "Lakaien", obwohl sie nicht wirklich seine Freunde sind, da Cruella sie zwingt zusammen zu rumhängen. Er wird verprügelt und in der Schule herumgeschubst, und Mal schikaniert ihn, ihre Party in seinem Haus zu halten, bevor sie Freunde werden. Evie war auch die erste echte Freundin, die er je hatte und hilft ihr, aus der Garderobe seiner Mutter zu entkommen, als sie als Teil von Mals Streich gefangen war. Carlos war auch derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich war, kurz ein Loch in die Kuppel zu machen, als er seine Erfindung testete, was dazu führen würde, dass die Mitarbeiter von Maleficent ihre Magie zurückbekommen würden. Es erlaubt ihm auch, die Disney-Sitcoms Zack & Cody an Bord und Mighty Med – Wir heilen Helden zu sehen, während die Kuppel geöffnet ist. Nachdem Mal und Jay Evie gezwungen haben, ihnen zu helfen, sie zu holen, überzeugt sie auch Carlos, sich der Suche widerwillig anzuschließen. Obwohl die Gruppe scheitert, wenn das Personal keine Magie mehr behalten kann, wird Carlos schließlich von Mal und Jay akzeptiert und beginnt die Freundschaft der Vier. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Nach der Geschichte von Return to the Isle of the Lost wird Carlos 'zweiter Name als "Oscar" entlarvt und er weiß, wie man Auto fährt. Das Buch deutete auch an, dass Carlos ein romantisches Interesse an Jane haben könnte, Tochter der Guten Fee. Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel TBA Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen In dem Film Descendants - Die Nachkommen zwingt Cruella Carlos, dabei zu helfen, ihre Wurzeln aufzubessern, ihr Fell aufzuwischen und die Ballen von ihren Füßen zu kratzen. Das lässt Carlos denken, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, nach Auradon zu fahren, aber Cruella nutzt seine Angst vor Eckzähnen, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Während Carlo in der Limousine nach Auradon fährt, findet er Gefallen an Schokolade. Als sie Doug zum ersten Mal treffen, scheint er Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich an die Namen der Sieben Zwerge zu erinnern, obwohl Carlos die Namen von jedem zu kennen scheint und Doug an Hatschi erinnert. Er ist der technisch versierteste, denn er scheint eine Vorliebe für Videospiele zu haben und ist in der Lage, mit Hilfe eines Computers das Museum zu finden, in dem sich der Zauberstab der Guten Fee befindet. Als Jay den Alarm ertönen lässt, hört Carlos das Telefon und hebt es auf. Er schafft es, den Alarm zu deaktivieren und sie glauben zu lassen, dass es sich um einen Systemfehler handelt. Die Gute Fee weist Carlos und Jay Sport zu. Während Carlos nicht gut zu sein scheint, bietet Ben an, ihm dabei zu helfen. Während er sprintet, wird Carlos von dem Campus-Hund gejagt. Als er sieht, dass Dude nicht bösartig ist, beginnt Carlos, Hunde zu mögen, und nimmt Dude überall mit hin, wo er in dem Film geht. Während des großen Spiels zwischen Sherwood besteht Jay darauf, dass Carlos mit ihm spielt, und mit seiner Hilfe gewinnt das Team das Spiel. Als Cruella Dude sieht und ihn einen "Ohrenschützer" nennt, verteidigt Carlos Dude. Das ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass Carlos sich seiner Mutter widersetzt. Er "verbrennt" sie dann, indem er ihr sagt, sie solle sich "ausruhen", indem sie mit einem Spielzeughundekopf spricht. In einem Plan ist es Carlos' Aufgabe, in die Limousine zu gelangen und die Fernbedienung zu finden, die die Barriere um die Insel der Verlorenen aktiviert. Bei der Krönung, als Mal eine Rede hält, in der sie sich entscheidet, gut zu sein, ist Carlos zunächst vorsichtig, denn er ist nervös vor dem Zorn ihrer Eltern. Aber nachdem er überzeugt ist, entscheidet er sich auch, gut zu sein. Er wird zuletzt gesehen während er während der Krönungsparty mit Lonnie und Jane tanzen. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Von seinem neuen Leben in Auradon mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein erfüllt, hat Carlos seine bösen Wege hinter sich gelassen, zusammen mit seiner Angst vor Hunden. Mit seinen Mitschülern und seinem Kumpel Dude, dem Hund an seiner Seite, ist er bereit für ein weiteres episches Abenteuer. Carlos kommt zurück, als Ben merkt, dass Mal weg ist, will er sie holen, aber Mals Freunde Evie, Carlos und Jay wollen mit ihm gehen, aber sie müssen ihm dort böse Dinge beibringen, damit sie auf der Insel herumschleichen können, ohne erkannt zu werden. Außerdem werden sie mit Uma, Harry Hook und Gil konfrontiert. Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 Carlos kehrt in der Zeichentrickserie Descendants: Verhexte Welt zurück und wird im Original von Cameron Boyce gesprochen, der ihn auch im Live-Action-Film porträtierte. Er erscheint in "Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst", wo er in Mals Zelt auftaucht, kurz nachdem sie versehentlich eine Lampe gerieben hat, die Evie, Audrey und Ben zur Isle of the Lost geschickt hat. Er behauptet, dass Jay ihm gerade ein Smartphone gegeben hat, ist aber neugierig, wo jeder ist, bevor er ein Selfie von sich macht. Später in "Der Teamgeist-Tag" versuchen Mal und Evie, Cheerleader zu spielen und versehentlich einen Zauberspruch zu singen, der dazu führt, dass sich alle wie Hunde benehmen, ohne Carlos. Er offenbart Mal, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, mit Hunden zu sprechen, da er der Sohn von Cruella De Vil ist. Anstatt Mal sofort zu helfen, beschließt er, Fotos von Jay zu machen, der sich wie ein Hund verhält. Mal gibt ihm dann das Zauberbuch, um ihm zu helfen, den Rückgangszauber in Hunde zu übersetzen. Als er das tut, ist Jay nicht glücklich über die Bilder und Ben erlaubt ihm, Carlos über das Feld zu jagen. In "Neonlichter aus" kommen Carlos und Jay an, um ihr zu erklären, dass sie ihren Teppich gestohlen bekommen haben. Als Audrey merkt, dass sie verstrubbelt aussehen, erklärt Carlos, dass er keine Chance hatte, seinen Smoking sauber zu machen, den er als weiß mit großen dalmatinischen Flecken beschreibt, und nennt ihn "Dog-Mazing". Die Szene geht weiter in "Ben wird abgehakt". Während C. J. Hook erklärt, was sie in Auradon gemacht hat, ahmt Carlos sie nach, während sie nicht hinschaut, und nachdem CJ flieht, gesellt sich Carlos zu den anderen für das Gruppen-Selfie. Staffel 2 In "Diebe in der Dunkelheit" trainieren Carlos und Jay für ein Turnier, bei dem Carlos Jay das Konzept des Baseballs zu erklären scheint, basierend auf dem Satz: "Du wirst für den Diebstahl einer Basis belohnt." Carlos schwört auf den Mantel seiner Mutter, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. In "Schlacht am Buffet" verteidigt Carlos als erster Mal, als Audrey ihr vorwirft, immer noch böse zu sein, und während alle streiten, versucht er alle zu beruhigen. Er wird dann zusammen mit allen anderen von Mal in einen Zauber versetzt und zwingt ihn zum Tanzen. Jay erkennt, dass Essen Mals Zauber brechen kann. In "Verstohlen" konfrontieren Carlos, Jay und Evie Mal damit, wie sie sich benimmt, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass sie Jafars Stab aus dem Auradon Museum gestohlen hat. Carlos ist der erste, der vermutet, dass ein Juwel, das Freddie Facilier Mal gegeben hat, verflucht ist. Er vermutet auch, dass das Juwel Mal zwingt, böse zu handeln, aber er glaubt nicht, dass Freddie von dem Fluch wusste. Mal entschuldigt sich bei Carlos, Jay und Evie und verzeiht ihnen, wie sie unter dem Einfluss eines Fluches war. Obwohl Jafars Stab immer noch im Besitz von Zevon, dem Sohn von Yzma, ist. In "Das Böse unter uns" eilen Carlos, Jay, Freddie und Jane zum Jewel-BiLee, wo sie zu spät kommen. Allerdings bemerken sie, dass Zevon versucht, in den Thronsaal einzudringen, in dem die Juwelen für den Jewel-BiLee aufbewahrt werden. Carlos ruft zu Zevon, der sich an ihnen erfreut, obwohl Carlos und Jay eher zornig als schockiert auf Zevon reagieren. Das geht weiter in "Die Hoffnung schrumpft", wo Carlos fragt, wie Zevon von der Insel der Verlorenen entkommen konnte. Zevon erklärt, dass er in der kurzen Zeit, in der der Schild geöffnet war, hindurchschlüpfen konnte, als Mal ihr Geburtsjuwel zurückholte. Carlos erzählt, dass Zevon zurück nach Auradon schwimmen musste, aber Zevon erklärt, dass C.J. ihn in ihrem Ruderboot abholen konnte. Als er erfährt, dass Zevon vorhat, die Kontrolle über Auradon zu übernehmen, rollt Carlos seine Augen in Zweifel, fragt aber Zevon, warum. Als Zevon seine Beweggründe erklärt, versuchen Carlos, Jay, Freddie und Jane, Zevon anzugreifen, aber einer seiner Tränke lässt sie rückwärts laufen. Obwohl sie dem entgegenwirken können, indem sie rückwärts auf den Bösewicht zulaufen. Zevon benutzt einen anderen Trank, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich auf der Stelle zu drehen und sie dann zu verkleinern und sie in Jordans (Genies Tochter) -Lampe einzusperren (C. J. kommentiert, wie besonders klein Carlos ist). Ihre Konfrontation hat jedoch genug Zeit gekostet, und als Zevon in den Thronsaal kommt, sind die Juwelen bereits zum Jewel-BiLee gebracht worden. In "Lampenfieber" scheint Carlos zu zeigen, dass er klaustrophobisch ist, während er in der Lampe gefangen ist. Allerdings bemerkt Freddie, dass aufgrund ihrer Größe das Innere der Lampe größer ist als sein Schlafsaal. Als Jane ihre Besorgnis darüber zum Ausdruck bringt, dass sie den Jewel-BiLee verpassen werden, lobt Carlos ihr Aussehen und deutet an, dass die Show vor Return to the Isle of the Lost stattfindet, wie es scheint, bevor die beiden miteinander ausgehen. Als Jay einen Witz über Carlos Größe macht, versucht Carlos ein Comeback zu machen, hat aber Probleme damit, an einen zu denken. Als Jane versucht, mit Kissen und Stühlen schwimmende Treppen zu bauen, kommentiert Carlos, wie "cool" es ist. Dies beeinflusst Janes Konzentration, was dazu führt, dass sich der Tisch, auf dem er sich befindet, in ein aufblasbares Kinderbecken verwandelt. Als Jay "Nice" sagt, wird der Tisch zu Eis, worauf Carlos ausrutscht, Janes Konzentration durchbricht und die schwimmende Treppe zusammenbricht mit Jay, der auf Carlos landet. In "Ein tolles Team" können Carlos und die anderen, die in der Lampe gefangen sind, entkommen, als die Lampe aus Jordaniens Händen geklopft wird (Jordan merkt nicht, dass sie drinnen sind). Während sie immer noch geschrumpft sind, können sie mit einen der Marionettensoldaten von Zevon, Zevon ein Bein stellen, was wiederum einen Domino-Effekt auf einige andere Marionetten verursacht. Zevon ist besiegt und Carlos nimmt an der Feier teil, während Mal den Jewel-Bi-Lee ankündigt, obwohl er, Jay, Jane und Freddie immer noch geschrumpft sind. In "Endlich Juweläum" kommentiert Carlos, wie Mal ihn, Freddie, Jane und Jay zu ihrer normalen Größe zurückgebracht hat, obwohl Jay fragt: "Warum er noch klein?" Er wird dann von Ben mit seinem Juwel vorgestellt, mit Carlos ankündigend, "Ich möchte ein paar Worte sagen ... FANTASTISCH!" bevor er die anderen dazu auffordert, ihre Juwelen zusammen zu stellen, damit die Jewel-Bi-Lee-Feier beginnen kann. Songs Descendants - Die Nachkommen Gruppensongs * "Rotten to the Core" * "Set It Off" Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Gruppensongs * "Ways to Be Wicked" * "Chillin' Like a Villain" * "It's Goin' Down" * "You and Me" * "Kiss the Girl" Auftrite Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Bücher * Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel * Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 * "Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst" * "Der Teamgeist-Tag" * "Neonlichter aus" * "Ben wird abgehakt" Staffel 2 * "Diebe in der Dunkelheit" * "Schlacht am Buffet" * "Verstohlen" * "Das Böse unter uns" * "Die Hoffnung schrumpft" * "Lampenfieber" * "Ein tolles Team" * "Endlich Juweläum" Trivia * Er ist der erste Nachkomme in der gesamten Reihe, der einen Vornamen, einen zweiten Vornamen und einen Nachnamen hat. Es gibt nur zwei andere Charaktere mit einem zweiten Vornamen: Mal (Bertha) und Ben (Florian). Und es gibt nur einen Charakter mit einem Nachnamen: Tschad Charming. Es wird jedoch spekuliert, dass Mals Nachname Faery ist. * Cameron Boyce hat seine Haare für beide Filme blond gefärbt. * Carlos' Turniernummer ist 101, eine Anspielung auf 101 Dalmatiner, der Film, aus dem seine Mutter stammt. * Carlos De Vil ist Cameron Boyce erste Rolle in einem Disney Channel-Film. * Carlos De Vil sollte ursprünglich zwei dalmatinische Handlanger namens "Laurie" und "Frieda" haben. Dies wurde wegen des Namens des letzteren Handlangers verschrottet. * Zur Zeit des Films ist er 14 Jahre alt. Der Roman "Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen" enthüllt, dass er zwei Jahre jünger ist als alle anderen auf der Schule, einschließlich Mal, Evie und Jay. * Wie Jafar findet er, dass seine Mutter mit ihrem Plüschhund-Kopf redet, um irritierend zu sein. * Evie war seine erste richtige Freundin. Sie gab Carlos sein erstes Kissen. * Er hatte eine Katze namens Beelzebub (eine von Luzifers Kätzchen). Es war ein Geschenk in seiner Baddie-Tasche bei Evies 6. Geburtstagsparty und zeigt ihm Zuneigung, die seine Mutter nicht hat. Da es im Film keinen Hinweis gibt, handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Kontinuitätsfehler, oder die Katze wurde aufgrund von Cruella einfach von jemand anderem adoptiert. * Er ist äußerst schlau, da er es schaffte, vorübergehend die Barriere zu durchbrechen. * Er hat einen Cousin namens Diego. * Cruella zwang ihn, in ihrer Garderobe, die durch ihren Pelzkleiderschrank zugänglich ist, auf einer klumpigen Matratze zu schlafen. Es gibt eine andere Tür, die Carlos benutzt, um das Sicherheitssystem der Bärenfallen zu umgehen. * Er betrachtet Harry und Jace (Söhne von Horace und Jasper), seine "falschen" Freunde (Handlanger). * Er nutzt die verschiedenen Dinge im Keller (meist Hundestücke aus ihrem gescheiterten Plan) für seine wissenschaftlichen Experimente, trotz der hysterischen Reaktionen seiner Mutter auf verlorene Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit. * Während Carlos auf der Insel war, benutzte seine Mutter ihn als Sklaven und zwang ihn zu mehreren Dingen, sogar zu dem demütigenden Akt, ihre Wäsche zu waschen, weil sie zu faul war, es selbst zu machen. **Vermutlich würde er die Melodie von Rogers berüchtigtem Lied über sie summen, nur aus der Freude, sie in Hysterie treiben zu sehen, weil sie dieses Lied hasst. Obwohl Carlos selbst zugibt, dass es eingängig ist. * Er besuchte die Drachenhalle (eine böse Schule) vor Auradon Prep. * Die einzigen Farben, die Carlos trägt (rot, schwarz und weiß), sind auch seine Muttersignaturfarben. Evies erster Gedanke daran, was sie an sie denken ließ, war ein verdammtes Stinktier. * Im "Disney Descendants Yearbook" ist sein "geheimer Wunsch", einen Rettungsdienst für misshandelte und verlassene Tiere (und Kinder) zu führen, während sein "nicht so geheimer Wunsch" ist, nie wieder einen Pelzmantel oder einen Ballen zu sehen. ** Es wird enthüllt, dass Carlos ein Hundespaziergänger oder App-Designer sein möchte, wenn er erwachsen ist. ** Sein Lieblingsfach ist "Geschichte der Holzfäller und Piraten". In diesen Fächern gibt es sehr wenige Hunde (und auch nicht zu viele Eltern). ** Er mag D'Artagnans Schwert, Hut und Stiefel im Museum. Er sagte, dass D'Atragnan ein mutiger Typ sei und dass er wirklich zu ihm aufschaut. * Seine Mutter liebt ihre Pelze mehr als sie ihn liebt: das ist etwas, das er weiß, aber wenn er gefragt wird, ob er die Brücke im Buch überqueren soll, macht ihn das traurig. * Im Buch heißt es, dass es ihn sehr glücklich macht, Jay glücklich zu sehen. * Wie Cameron Boyce in einem Interview sagte, ist er eher "Ich bin böse, tu mir nicht weh!" und im Gegensatz zu den anderen macht es nichts, was den ganzen Film im entferntesten gemein macht, außer mit dem Plan zu helfen und vielleicht die Äpfel im ersten Lied zu schlagen. Trotzdem ist er der Letzte, der sich für das Gute entscheidet, aber das liegt an seiner Angst vor dem, was ihre Eltern tun können. * In Lampenfieber wird aufgedeckt, dass Carlos klaustrophobisch ist. * Er erbte nicht den Hass seiner Mutter auf Hunde, als er schließlich enge Freunde mit Dude wurde. Quellen http://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Carlos_De_Vil Kategorie:BK Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Descendants: Verhexte Welt Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants - Verhexte Welt Caraktere Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere